A Speical Bud
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: A random moment after the war between the couple Sasuku Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sakura wants to give Sasuke a gift, but she is uncertain about the choice.


A girl who was wearing all pink, along with having pink short hair, stood next to a flower shop. Thinking if this was the right way to go with. She wasn't too sure on being convice that this was the way.

Suddenly another girl, with long blond flowing hair, up in a poinytail and having bangs parted over one eye, who was wearing a purple outfit, noticed that her friend was looking at the flowers. She smiled at the sight. She knew exactly why she was doing this.

It hasn't been too long ago that right after the war, he went off, and started his own journey. Although he asked her to wait for her and she has been waiting pateinly for his return. But every now and then he will show up just to see her and tell her that he was doing alright. Since he was coming back, once again every month, she wanted to give him something.

"Sa..ku..ra." a voice appeared next to her in a playful tone, as her friend poked her onto her shoulder.

"I-Ino?" she startled.

"Well, have you decided? You've been standing here for nearly an hour now. Just pick one already!" she encouarged her.

Sakura looked away as she felt her face becoming red. "I-Its not that!" she said annoyed. "I just don't know if a messly flower will do."

"What are you saying? Of course it will! Escpeically when its coming from you." she said. "It won't matter anyway, you just wanted to see him right?"

"Well, yeah." Sakura mumbled unsurly. She undestood why he had to take the journey, but then again, she wished that he would just stay here and not travel all the time.

"Come on," Ino said as she grab hold onto Sakura's wrist and dragged her into the shop.

As she did, Sakura looked around, seeing that there were flowers from top to bottom as usual. There were so many to see and so many to chose from. Knowing of all these flowers, really amazed Sakura that Ino was capable on seeing which one would be the perfect pick.

Ino went behind the counter as she started to pick up several different jugs full of beautiful, heathy looking flowers. Sakura stood there, as she watched her friend pulling out the flowers one by one. Just so many and so beautiful.

Certain ones Ino picked out as she placed them onto the counter: Irirs, Roses, Daisies, Lillies, Tulps, so on and even some green and some minor small ones like baby's breath or any of them in that catorgy. Still unceartin, Sakura glanced away.

"Now. Just pick out the ones you want, and I'll help you put them together. On the house." Ino offered.

She looked back, seeing the pretty flowers, but nothing was to her liking. She shook her head disappontily seeing how Ino went too all of this trouble to get them out.

"I'm sorry, Ino. They're very beautiful, but I just don't think that they are the ones." she muttered.

"Oh?" Ino asked with a confused experssion. She thought for a moment. "Not even if we got them in a bouquet?"

"I'm afraid not." she muttered.

Then suddenly, a thought accured to Ino. There were still starting to bloom, but there were beautiful cherry buds almost near the academy. She smiled. "Hang on, Sakura. I may have something. But I'll have to leave, can you watch the shop real quick?"

"Ah sure." Sakura said, as she wondered what Ino was thinking.

Sakura stood behind the counter, as promised, seeing that it was taking Ino a bit longer then what she would have hope for. Her mind started to wonder off a bit. Seeing how it was starting to come near that time again, she wondered if he was on his way, to see her once again. Even though he has kept his promise about coming and seeing her, she started to doupt if he was having seconds thoughts.

She shook her head getting the idea out of her mind. Footsteps came at the door, seeing Ino came back. "Sorry it took so long."

"What did you get?" Sakura wondered.

Ino gave a smile as she held up the branch filled with small pink-white buds on them. Her eyes widen by the suprise of the sight.

"See now, whenever he carries them, he will defiently think of you all the time." she said as she started to daydream the thought of it.

"Ino I don't think-"

"Come on, Sakura. You know the guy is head over heels for ya. Just go for it." she said in a modest tone.

The girl gave out a sigh seeing how her friend wasn't going to quite until she agreed. "Oh, alright." she caved in.

"Alright! Now all we need to do is decorate it." she said exictingly.

xx

Sakura waited, on a bench halfway near the enterance (where he said thank you and left), seeing the sun was starting to come down. Usually around this time he would be here. But he hasn't shown. Seeing how after Ino kept on offering on helping her get ready for the evening, Sakura allowed her friend to do so.

She was still unsure about the flowers that Ino pick out for her. If it was a total different normal guy, fine, but it wasn't. It was someone who she really tresured a lot. Wondering of how even flowers came across her mind to give to him, in the first place, she could never really understand herself.

Starting to feel even more worried some, she got up as she did, she decided on missing him out this time around. Seeing how she wasn't ready for him.

Sakura got up, and was about to turn, when someone caught her attention. Her eyes widen by the sight.

A tall young man who's hair has grown out seeing, it was covering an eye, along having it a bit longer in the back as well. His eyes were slim but attractive and somewhat dark. He wore a traveling style outfit with a black cape covering most of him, seeing how you wouldn't tell if he had a one arm.

"S...Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

"I've came back, as promised." he said as he gave a light smile to her.

She felt her eyes started to become heavy, seeing how she couldn't control her emotions around him. Sakura was about to wipe them away, when she almost forgotten about the flowers.

Sakura glanced at them as she stepped forward, holding them up enough for him to see. He looked down seeing it. "Are they for me?" he asked.

She felt face returning red. She knew this was a bad idea. "Yes. Ino inested on having me give you some." she explained.

"I see." he muttered. Looking at the flowers, then eyeing back up to the girl, Sasuke couldn't help give out a grin along with a light laugh. Sasuke approached her.

Feeling even more modest, she started to feel a bit neverous. Even though this isn't the first meet they've had. But still. "I...I told her that I wasn't sure about giving you flowers."

He glanced at her. "Oh? And why would you think that?"

"Well," she couldn't come up with an expalation. Even she, herself, doesn't know why. Neverously, she played with her hair a bit.

He looked down at the bouquet, as he did, something caught his attention. Sasuke walked over as he grab hold onto the bouquet.

"S..Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled as she watched him.

Eyeing on the flowers that were in his grasp, he gave a light grin. He pulled out the small branch with not much flower but more buds. He picked it out. It was the branch that Ino had the last minute thought to it.

Seeing how most of the other flowers didn't caught his main attention like this one did, he held it up, in front of them.

Sakura's eyes widen. The small pink-white buds that Ino had promised about. They were still blooming seeing how spring has not fully arrived yet, but he couldn't reist it.

"This one is the one I like the most." he muttered.

Feeling her face giving off a light blush, she couldn't but help and nod to agree with him. She came closer to him as she pulled her hair back with her fingers and smiled. Knowing that Ino's suggestion, was right on the mark, she couldn't but help as she thanked her friend inside of her.

XXX

_Just thinking if this were to something happen like this with SasuSaku after the series. I hope the ending is good, I couldn't think of anything else to add on. _


End file.
